Revenge like Sushi is Best Served Cold
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: After the Bride has finished killing Bill she thinks that everything is fine. She is Wrong, sometimes even evil people have people that love them.


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

A Kill Bill Fanfiction

WARNING: Major Spoiler alert Do not read further if you have not seen Kill Bill Vol.2

[Thoughts]

A lone white man dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, black pants and black cowboy boots walked through the quiet suburban street of Langley, few even noticed that the man had a Katana in his hand. He continued along the street until he came to a completely ordinary house. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and checked the address.

[This is it, today I either get my revenge or I shall join you, Gogo is whatever realm of spirits she rests in.] thinks the man as he walks up the driveway. He rings the door bell.

Inside Beatrice Kiddo is cleaning the kitchen. She rises at the sound of the doorbell. She leaves the kitchen passing through the living room. She stops a second to consider taking her Katana to the door, but though twice about it. She when to the door and opened it. She found a smiling young white man.

"How can I help you?" asks Beatrice noting the Katana the man is carrying in his right hand.

"Konichiwa, Kiddo-san, I believe you and I have unfinished business. May I come in?" says the man smoothly.

"How do you know my name?" asks Beatrice.

"I will all the questions you like, but please allow me in and sit down, I have been walked since 5:00 a.m. when my car broke down. Trust me, I am Samurai, I will not harm you until I have answered all your questions."

"I see, well, come in." the man follows Beatrice in she leads him to the kitchen.

"Would you like to have something to drink?" asks Beatrice.

"Oh that would be nice, Green Tea if you have it." replies the young man

Beatrice puts a kettle on the stove, filled with water.

"Now that you are sitting down, tell me how you know my name?" says Beatrice with a cup of coffee

"Of course, Sophie told me."

"So you are assassin working for Sophie." says Beatrice.

"Of course not, I am a samurai seeking revenge on the woman that killed my love."

"I didn't think that O-Ren had a lover." remarks Beatrice.

"She didn't at the time you killed her. I am sure you are familiar with Yubori Gogo." replies the young man.

The kettle whistled and Beatrice took it off the stove and poured it into a tea pot. She waited a moment, before pour a cup for her guest.

"She killed people to amuse herself, how could you love her." says Beatrice.

"She didn't kill me, we went out a few times, there was a Sonny Chiba film festival that we when to."

"Did you ever fuck her?" Asks Beatrice.

"No, someone killed her before I got the chance." says the young man with bitter resentment in his voice.

"I did ask her to walk away."

"So Sophie told me, it was kind of you, however it is the duty of a ninja to defend her master as much as it is for a samurai. Still it changes nothing, I have nothing but my revenge to live for I will not back down now."

"How did you get Bill's sword?" asks Beatrice.

"I arrived at Bill's house sometime after you left. I found it, I was quite certain that none of the Mexican police would have truly understood its value, so I took it after all Bill was not going to need it anymore."

"I see so you mean to kill me."

"Yes, in a duel of course, you are a great kenjutsu master, I have done my best to raise myself to you level. I will have my revenge or I will die."

"When and where?" asks Beatrice.

"Where ever you like, but the sooner the better."

"There is a foot ball field at the high school near here, it is not visible from the road and has a green bed on three sides. We will not be disturbed there."

"Agreed, when?"

"Tonight at 1:00 a.m."

"No problem." says the young man.

"One last thing, does Sophie know where I am?"

"No, I never told her, on my word of honour."

"Well then I guess you have your duel." says Beatrice.

The young man gets up, "Thank you, Kiddo-san, excellent tea. I shall see you there at 1:00 a.m."

The young man leaves.

[Well so much for never having to kill again, still at this point in my life will one more life mean anything?] thinks Beatrice.

The young man walks out to the road he finds the Sandman inn a couple kilometres away. He checks in. Leaving his Katana in his room, He decides to cross the street and have something to eat. He walks to the McDonalds down the street and has a Super sized Double Big Mac meal.

[Certainly at least your killer is an honourable woman, Gogo. Still I will kill her.] The young man takes out a picture and looks at it, it has both Gogo and himself in it. In the background is the gate of the Castle at Japan's Disneyland.

[Did only I know the normal side of you? I miss you so much, Gogo-chan I long to be with you! Soon I shall join you]

The young man walks out of the Mcdonalds and then finds a bar, where he order a scotch. He then returns to his hotel room and sleeps until it is close to the time to go.

Garbed all in Black, Beatrice readies her Katana as she walks out the door, she has said good night to Bebe and has intrusted her care to one of her new friends until she returns. She takes one look back at her house and then walks to the football field. She arrives to find that the young man is not there. It makes her nervous, still she can see him come from the other direction after a couple minutes.

"You are late." says Beatrice.

"I am sorry but I underestimated the time it would take to walk here." says the young man.

The young man is dressed in a Black Kimono with white Hakama. The Kimono sleeves have been tied back in the manner of duelling samurai. Bill's Katana stuck into the Young man's Obi

"Look I know I can't change your mind, but I ask you to walk away." says Beatrice.

"I understand your concern but I like my dear Gogo, can't stand aside. I must kill you. I must have my revenge!" replies the young man.

"I see, then I guess I have to kill you then." says Beatrice.

"Kiddo-san, should you defeat me, I ask you to do two things for me. One, mail these." says the young man pulling some letter from his obi. "And two, should you ever return to Japan please pour Sake on Gogo's Grave."

"Of course, truly you are a honourable foe." replies Beatrice.

"I try." replies the young man with a smile. "Ready?"

Beatrice draws her Katana, "I am, are you?"

"Of course!" replies the young man.

"You have not drawn Bill's Katana." says Beatrice.

"I do not have to, I sure you are familiar with Iaido."

"I am." replies Beatrice.

"Well I have studied Iaijutsu, the lethal form. So attack." says the young man.

The passing minutes seem like hours as the two swordsmen try to see weakness in the other's stance. The young man charges first, his katana flies out of his saya like a flash of lightning. Beatrice parries the attack and manages a counter slash towards h the young man's chest. He skilfully parries that attack. He thrust his blade forward just barely catching Beatrice's jump suit. She ignores the slight pain and slashes at the young man catching him in the leg. He stagers of for a moment.

"Look this doesn't have to end with you death, I have no quarrel with you. I would hate to kill such a fine student of Kenjutsu." says Beatrice.

"I cannot surrender, if you spare me I will only come back again." replies the young man "come at me with everything you have."

"Ok, I understand." says Beatrice.

They charge together, The young man's katana manages to slip past an make another small wound. His Katana clashes with hers as the dance as to combatants. Her Katana finds another hole and she manages to wound his left arm. He slashes at her however instead of parring it she ducks beneath it and thrust through the young man's chest. He has a look of surprise as he slides off Beatrice's katana. He lets go of His Katana and slumps to the ground. "I be with you soon Gogo-chan." is his last words as he collapses to the ground.

Beatrice picks up Bill's Katana and flicks the blood of it and then takes the Saya from the young Man and sheaths it.

"You truly are a worthy foe." says Beatrice.

Beatrice walks away as she walks she finds a mail box for his letters which she goes to drop in. The she notices that there one addressed to her. She place the remainder in the box and then goes home. She enters her house and goes to the bath room where she treats her wounds. She then sits down at the kitchen table and opens the Letter for the young man insides it reads:

Dear Kiddo-san,

If you are reading this then, you have defeated me. I hope I died well in a way befitting a Samurai. I hope that my death will not cause you any trouble. I could not live without Gogo, she was the only woman that loved me. I sure you only know the dark rumours around her, most are even true. Still she was everything to me. I sure a Gaijin Iaijutsu student and a Yakuza Assassin make and unusual couple but still if love made sense, many people would find it much more easily. I wish you good luck in your life.

[A very strange man, he didn't even sigh the letter, except for the Kanji for one, wait it must be Hajime, that is a man name in Japan under that character. Oh well, I should get some sleep. I have to pick up Bebe in the morning.]thinks Beatrice. Before wandering to her bedroom.

Owari


End file.
